Capacitors, such as electrolyte, tantalum, or niobium capacitors for use in medical-electronic implants, such as, for example, defibrillators, are known in various embodiments and in practical use. Constructions based on the aluminum foils for high-voltage applications, so-called A1-HV capacitors, are customary in entertainment electronics. Such constructions have a seal made of rubber-like materials or plastics which, however, does not prevent an escape (very slow) of electrolyte components from the capacitor interior to the outside. A restricted lifetime and reliability and the danger of contamination of the interior of the devices in which they are installed, i.e., especially the noted implants, are thus caused. Constructions based on tantalum or niobium, so-called Ta—HV or Nb—HV capacitors, are also known, which are significantly more heavy than A1-HV capacitors, however, and whose production technology is difficult to control.
The present invention is based on the object of disclosing an improved construction for electrolyte capacitors of the A1-HV type, and also for the other cited tantalum, niobium, or other capacitor types, which provides them in particular with improved reliability, longer lifetime, and improved usability in medical-electronic implants.